


The World Sucks Less With You

by ProspertheXVIII



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProspertheXVIII/pseuds/ProspertheXVIII
Summary: High school AU. Dela and Aja have the sniffles. Dela is sick of watching chick flicks. Aja is very possessive when it comes to blankets.Tumblr prompt challenge 11/?: "You can't banish me! This is my bed!"





	The World Sucks Less With You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this drabble challenge: http://rosetlntstheworld.tumblr.com/post/170157290911/drabble-challenge
> 
> Message me a number and pairing and I'll get writing :D

“This stinks.” Dela mumbled, shuffling back into the room from the kitchen with bag of microwaved popcorn in hand, dragging her blanket behind her like a five-year old - the entire childish illusion not aided in the slightest by the pigtails her dark hair was tied into. Aja barely glanced in her direction; burrowed into her duvet and curled up into a ball, with only her eyes and the lilac tuft of her bangs visible. Dela flopped down onto the bed, sniffing - she’d gotten the head cold from the seventh circle of hell from Aja a few days prior, and now felt more or less as though her sinuses were full of glue. They’d ditched school, and had been ‘quarantined’ in Dela’s room for the last two days, Aja’s parents out of town on an anniversary trip; and despite their best efforts, the two girls were starting to get on one another’s nerves. There was something about being sick and irritable that lent itself incredibly well to driving even the happiest of couples to the point of wanting to murder each other.   
  
“Could you stop complaining for like, five minutes? I can’t hear the TV.” 

“I can complain if I want to complain, you’re the one who made me sick in the first place!” She huffed, her voice stuffy.   
  
“Dela, I didn’t ask you to put your tongue down my throat.” She said pointedly, her words just as nasal and indecipherable.   
  
“You told me you weren’t contagious!” Dela pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. “And who cares if you can’t see the TV? _Clueless_ is a crappy movie, and you’ve seen it a hundred times.”   
  
“ _Clueless_ is fucking art, fight me.”   
  
“You’ve turned yourself into some kind of blanket falafel here - if I was gonna fight you, I’d just roll you off the bed.” Dela gave the tiniest of smiles at this, pulling herself closer to her girlfriend and curling her body around the mass of pillow and quilt that Aja had buried herself in.   
  
“Why did we have to get sick _now_? I’d been looking forward to Trixie’s party for weeks - it’s not fair.”  
  
“Honestly? I kinda prefer this.” Dela smiled up at the other girl. “I mean, I was meant to have a pre-calc quiz which I forgot to study for that I missed; we slept ‘til noon, my dad left us snacks and pizza money, and I get to be with you all day. That’s better than trying not to get puked on by Thorgy or chaperoning your drunk ass out before you embarrass yourself again.” Aja grimaced at the memory.   
  
“…Do you think Valentina’s still mad at me?”

“Definitely. Didn’t help that literally everybody was watching. And somebody got it on video.” A small giggle played about Dela’s voice. “I think that’s the first time being compared to Linda Evangelista has been an insult.”

“Hey, I was drunk - I didn’t mean it!”  
  
“Yeah, I know you were drunk.” Dela laughed. “I guess I forgive you.” She paused to draw an overly-dramatic breath, making Aja roll her eyes. “…If we can turn this crap off and watch _Heathers_.”  
  
“ _Again_? And you’re complaining about me being obsessed - no fucking way.”  
  
“My Netflix, my TV, my bed, my room, my house, and my rules. Give me the remote.”

“No!” Aja said pointedly, bursting out of her blanket cocoon in her pastel pink footie pajamas to grab at the remote; misjudging and hitting Dela in the face, prompting the brunette to half-heartedly grab at a handful of Aja’s hair to try and slow her down - grasping the remote before she did by a hair, and stuffing it down her shirt. Aja raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, cause that’s _really_ gonna stop me. Imagine having to touch your boobs -woe is me.” She raised her eyebrow; before promptly sneezing and looking back up with a trail of snot dripping down her face.

“Pass.” Dela grimaced, handing her a box of tissues as she changed the channel.

“Asshole!” Aja yelled at her, tackling her around the waist and knocking her off of the bed. “Okay, you’re banished. You can come back when you apologise.”

**“You can’t banish me! This is my bed!”**

“Tough shit, sweetie.” Aja had spread herself out across almost the entirety of Dela’s double bed, starfished and once again wrapped up in all of her blankets and pillows. Dela sat cross-legged on the floor, pouting like a toddler.

“Y’know, I never thought this would be how we break up, but…”  
  
“Sure thing.” Aja laughed the remark off with a roll of the eyes, before appearing spooked by Dela’s silence. “…You’re not serious, babe?” Dela’s retaliation of choice was to turn her back on the other girl, folding her arms, still dead and wordless. “Dela? Babe, I’m sorry - I didn’t mean it, you-”  
  
“I’m _kidding_ , you dork!” She turned around again, grinning as she clambered back onto the bed, kissing Aja’s cheek - the other girl simply sitting pouting like a fucked-off toddler, arms folded. “I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean it.”

“You just made me shit myself, that’s not funny.”

“Are you crying?”

“…No.” Aja pouted, giving Dela a side-eye as she tried to wipe away the welling tears without the brunette noticing.

“Aja, you’re such a nerd.”

“Just don’t joke about that shit - you know it makes me nervous.” She pursed her lips, Dela leaning more heavily on her shoulder as she embraced her, twirling a lock of pastel hair around her finger and nuzzling into the soft fabric of her pyjamas. “Okay?”

“Okay. Can we watch _Heathers_ now?”

“No way, José - it’s morbid angsty tumblr teen emo bullshit, ain’t nobody got time for that crap in their life.”

“It’s my favourite movie, Aja - please.” Dela has adopted the nasal, whiny tone of a moaning child, sticking out her bottom lip and giving Aja the best puppy-dog eyes she could muster.

“Honey badger don’t give a shit.”

“Okay, fine - _Breakfast Club_?”

“Only if you let me eat popcorn in bed.” Dela dolled her eyes, before nodding begrudgingly. “And we have to fast forward the dumb emotional parts. I’m not in the mood.”

“Okay, but you have to share the blankets with me.”

“No, fuck you.”

“Charming.” Dela gave a noise that was half-sigh and half-laugh. “You’re such a twat.”

“I might be a twat, but I’m your…never mind.”


End file.
